


Telling Time

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz being Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Time

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted in June 2004

"My ass is wearing ruts in this rock. Every night we come up here and do nothing. You're with Willow now, aren't you? So why don't you drag her up here?"

Barely perceptible, Oz shrugged. "Willow would get it." he answered.

"And that would be wrong. Why, man?" The confusion in Devon's voice was clear.

Another shrug, and a deep breath. He put an arm around Devon. Oz stared up into the night sky at the sliver of moon, and tightened his hold.

"Well that explains everything."

"Let's just say I'm learning to tell time in a whole new way."


End file.
